


Reba's Dream

by MyFutureGirl



Series: The Wandering Eye Episode I: Crisis on Corellia [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmare, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFutureGirl/pseuds/MyFutureGirl
Summary: Reba Savotta, a leader of the Wandering Eye, has a restless sleep as she dreams about a mission gone wrong. She sees only snippets of familiar faces and mysterious strangers as she struggles to understand what it means. Is it just a nightmare, or something more?
Series: The Wandering Eye Episode I: Crisis on Corellia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672306
Kudos: 2





	Reba's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with writing the next chapter of Crisis on Corellia (which I promise will be out soon) and thought of this. I like Reba, and I can't wait to share more of her in the story, and so I wrote this to add a little insight into Reba's character. This takes place the night after Sloane and her crew leave for Corellia. Reba falls asleep the night they left and has a nightmare.

Reba usually slept peacefully. She was so still and calm when she slept some people might even think she was dead, but she wasn't. Reba would lay on her back and fold her hands across her stomach and had dreamless sleep. This night however, Reba had a dream. The longer she slept, the more restless she became. First her face contorted with emotion, then her fingers began to twitch, and finally she began to twist and turn in her bed, as though her body was trying to act out the dream. Reba didn't dream very often, but whenever she did she would wake up breathless and trembling from the nightmare. In her dream, Reba saw only flashes and heard snippets, disjointed and random but somehow connected.

  
_Reba heard the echoes of blaster fire in the back of her head, mixed with shouts and howls. Then the howling grew louder and more desperate, people screeching in agony and highlighted by flickering orange and yellow light. Arlo, the young Twi-lek howled in pain and fell back as he was shot._

  
_"We can't take any more of this!" Leroy, Arlo's older brother, shouted._

  
_"I won't make it!" Sloane shouted in reply as an explosion thundered in the background. "Go without me!"_

  
_Darkness took over, smothering and painful. Reba's body ached and she wriggled around and breathed shallowly as if she were tightly bound around her middle, arms stuck to her side. The darkness was pulled away and replaced by a blinding light, partially obscured by two looming shadow figures. She started to writhe and groan as electricity shot up and down her spine. "Tell us where he is!" One shadow spat, followed by another burst of electricity. "We know you're working with him! Tell us!" It was a voice she had known and nearly lost to memory. A voice that left suffering in it's wake._

  
_The light grew muddled and gray. A cold barrel of a blaster dragged down Reba's back. She was paralyzed with fear now as tears stung her eyes. Something shiny reflected the sunlight in her eyes, and she looked away as it came into focus. The blaster then jabbed into her chest and trailed up to her chin. "I know you..." A distant, modulated voice said._

  
_"Please, please you must help me!" a woman wept. "You're his only hope," Reba felt desperate hands grip hers. "You must save him!"_

  
_The light dimmed and grew warm. Now Reba saw the first clear image. Sloane struggled against a man. "Let me go!" she shouted as she swung fruitless at him. The man shoved her to the ground, and pointed a blaster at her as he tipped his blurred head to the side in an almost endearing way._

  
_"I can bring you in warm," the modulated voice came again as the helmet grew into focus and Reba saw the helmet of a feared class of warrior: the Mandalorians. The blaster clicked as it readied to fire. "Or I can bring you in cold." the voice finished. Reba's throat tightened as she watched Sloane tremble in fear, and then start writhing in pain._

  
_"Don't worry about it, Reeb." Sloane said, but her words were layered over her face as it screamed silently in agony. "Don't worry about it...."_

  
Reba gasped as she finally woke up. She rose so forcefully she nearly tumbled out of bed. It was the early morning after Sloane and her crew went out for the mission on Corellia. She looked out the window to the loading bay, and saw a distant ship coming in for a landing. Reba rushed out of her room, still shaken from her dream. She rushed to the medical bay and burst through the door. "Come quickly! Someone's been hurt!" She shouted to the one medical droid that was there. She raced down the hall to the bay as the droid slowly followed. She ran onto the loading bay and ran up beside Sirius, who was surprised to see her up so early. 

  
"Reba, you're up-" Sirius said before Reba cut him off. 

  
"Are they back from Corellia yet?" Reba gripped Sirius' arm. He blinked at her in confusion.

  
"They're just coming in." Sirius said when he finally realized what she meant. They turned towards the hangar door as the Beast of Burden glided in. It landed, and Reba waited anxiously in the seconds before the crew opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Tank the Wookiee came running down with young Arlo in his arms, unconscious.  
"Get him to the medical bay! Quickly!" Reba said, waving Tank towards the door. She turned around and the medical droid had arrived with a gurney. Tank roared and took off down the hall with the droid and Arlo. 

  
"Wait, what happened?" Sirius said as he watched the three rush away. He gave Reba a confused look and then turned back towards the ship. Leroy sat on the ramp and hung his head. Sirius rushed towards him as Reba hung back. She watched the doorway above Leroy, waiting for someone else to appear, and then slowly followed Sirius up the ramp.

  
"What happened, Leroy?" Sirius said as he knelt in front of the young Twi-lek. 

  
"We tried our best," Leroy said with a trembling voice. "Everything was going fine and then we were ambushed and Arlo got hurt and Sloane said to-"

  
"You were ambushed?" Sirius asked in shock. 

  
Leroy looked up with watery eyes. "Yes, it was the Bloodless! There were so many of them! They came out of nowhere and just overwhelmed us!" Leroy sniffed and wiped his nose on his arm. He looked at the ground and said quietly, "There was nothing we could do. There was nothing we could do...." 

  
Reba knelt in front of Leroy and put on hand one his shoulder. Leroy looked up at her with eyes wide with worry. "Where's Sloane?" Reba asked gently. 

  
Leroy started to blink rapidly as he struggled against tears. His mouth moved as he tried to find words. He took a ragged breath and looked away from Reba. "She told us go." Leroy croaked. "She told us to leave. There were so many Bloodless, we weren't going to make it out. She said to-" Leroy said as tears began to fall. 

  
Reba reached out with her other hand and gently held Leroy's face. She turned his face towards hers and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "It's okay," She said quietly. Leroy collapsed against Reba's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed his back as he cried. "You did as you were told. You had to get out of there. It's okay."

  
Reba looked to Sirius who had his mouth covered with his hand. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up. "I'll wait in the control room for the report." He said and then walked away. 

  
Leroy pulled away and sniffed. "Will Sloane be okay?" he asked quietly, his eyes filled with concern.

  
Reba pursed he lips and closed her eyes. She remembered Sloane's screaming face from her dream, but then her voice echoed through her head again. The same last words Sloane had said to Reba before she left for the mission, and then repeated again at the end of her dream. As much as she was terrified by the dream she had, Reba found strange comfort in Sloane's words. Reba knew that no matter how much she was afraid, she had to trust in Sloane and her abilities. "Yes," Reba finally said as she opened her eyes. She gave Leroy one final squeeze and helped him stand up. "She'll be fine. She told me not to worry."


End file.
